A Hope A Dream v2
by Tech-Man
Summary: Sam and Danny meet after being apart for five years. This is a remake of one I started but never finished. DxS of course.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a revised version of a story that I started and decided I ruined. I removed the OC and turned it in to a one-shot maybe a two-shot by the time everything is said and done. I would like to thank those who read the first version and I hope this one is better.

Disclaimer: I do not Own Danny Phantom

**A Hope A Dream**

Danny Phantom flew towards the park that over looked Amity Park, his home town. Danny was heading towards his favorite place to sit and think; a large tree located deep within the park. This particular tree afforded Danny a wonderful view of the city as well as cover from the ground. The tree had very thick branch cover about thirty feet or so above the ground but thinned out towards the top. Danny enjoyed sitting on the branches nearly fifty feet off the ground this particular vantage point kept him from the peering eyes on the ground so he was safe to transform back in to Danny Fenton.

As Danny sat there looking out over Amity Park he could not help but wish that he wasn't alone. Danny was now in his mid twenties; twenty three to be exact. Right after high school Sam had gotten accepted in to Yale. Danny had applied to the same college but had not been accepted. Sam had asked Danny if he thought she should go to Yale or stay in town and attend the local college where he was going to attend. Danny had told her to attend Yale because it was a once in a life time opportunity. It had torn Danny in two to say that to Sam, but he couldn't allow her to throw away her future because of him. He had wanted to tell Sam to stay with him because he loved her; however because he loved her he couldn't hold her back.

Danny had last seen Sam when she left for college five years ago. He had talked to her several times over the phone the first year that she was gone and had even managed to send her several emails. Danny really missed seeing Sam and lately he had been having dreams about her. Danny had had a crush on Sam since high school and he wasn't sure when it turned into love; all he knew is that it was now love. Danny regretted not telling Sam how he felt about her on the day that she left. That was one mistake that was going to be rectified if Danny had anything to say about it. Danny had even been tempted to send Sam an email confessing his love for her, buy that just felt like something that he should really be done in person.

While Sam had been away Danny had kept him self away from other girls. Tucker had lectured him on the fact that Sam would over look a couple of girl friends and had even gone on to tell him that she probably had had several boy friends by now. Tucker had even warned him that any feelings Sam had had could now be nothing more than just sweet memories. That particular conversation had only taken place an hour or so ago and had ended with Danny heading to his favorite thinking spot.

Now all Danny could think about was how to express his feelings for Sam. Even if she no longer cared for him in that fashion this was something that Danny had to do. Sitting in that tree Danny had decided that for good or bad he was going to confess his feelings for Sam. Danny looked down at the date displayed on his watch. He had exactly thirty-five hours and change until Sam walked back in to his life, and this time he was going to make sure she stayed. One of Sam's roommates had emailed him saying that Sam would arrive in Amity Park tomorrow and should have someone to pick her up at the airport. Danny was hurt that Sam had not told him she was coming back, but the roommate had said that she had wanted to surprise him and Tucker. Danny would have to remember to send a thank you to what's her name. Danny was horrible with names, and would have to remember to check his email to figure out who sent the note.

The lowest point of Sam's life was the day that she was accepted in to the college of her dreams. The reason for this being that Danny had not been. Sam had known all along that Danny did not posses the grades or ACT/SAT scores to grant him admittance to Yale, but Sam had hoped that she could use that fact to see if Danny had any real feelings for her other than those of friendship. Sam had been in love with Danny since longer than she could remember and she was sure that he shared those feelings. The problem with that was that neither one of them were brave enough to cross the friendship line. When she had asked Danny if she should go he had told her to go with that lop sided grin he always had and that she loved so much. So Sam had decided to pack up and head for college. Over the five years that she had been in college she had dated a couple of guys but none of them ever made her feel the way that Danny did.

During her junior year Sam had met a girl named Rebecca. Sam had shared a dorm room with her and they had gotten to be really good friends. Sam had eventually confessed her feelings for Danny and explained all of their shared history. Rebecca had told Sam that even if Danny had cared for her when she left he most likely would have long since gotten over her. Sam was horrified at Rebecca's statement, but she did have a point. Did Sam really expect Danny to still be the same guy that he was when she left; was she still the same girl she used to be? By senior year Sam had given up any hope of Danny still having those kinds of feelings for her and had locked away her own feelings for him.

Sam now sat alone in her apartment and it looked bare. Everything was packed up and ready to move back to Amity Park. She would be staying at her parent's house but only for a couple of months. That was until she found a place of her own. She wondered if Danny and Tuck knew that she was headed back. She had purposely not told them about it; she had wanted to surprise them. Sam grabbed her bag and headed towards the airport to catch the plane back home. She only had a couple of changes of clothes and her over night accessories. Sam was very glad to finally be heading back home after all these years. She wondered if it was going to be like old times again; just her Danny and Tuck. As Sam boarded the plan she was overcome with panic and excitement all at the same time.

**Amity Park International Airport**

Sam walked off the airplane with her one carry on bag tucked securely under her left arm. Sam headed down towards the baggage claim to grab her other suitcase and then head towards her parent's house and there she would finally call Danny and Tucker and let them know that she was in town. Sam arrived at the baggage claim and waited for the bags to start appearing. Other people from the plane began to arrive just as the baggage began arriving.

Sam waited and waited for her black suitcase with dark purple bats to come out but no luck. As the last passenger picked up her bag the thing stopped and nothing else came out. "Great," Sam thought to herself as she headed towards the lost luggage department. Sam wrapped her arms around her body as a chill over came her. "Man, this airport is freezing," Sam said out loud as she headed to her destination. Sam could swear that she had heard a chuckle, but looking around showed that she was the only person in the lobby.

Sam arrived at the counter only to find a note that said the attendant would be back in thirty minutes. Sam sighed and headed towards the door thinking to her self that she could always buy new clothing. Sam headed towards the front of the airport; once outside Sam headed in the direction of her parent's house. Suddenly Sam felt a very familiar sensation. Looking down Sam saw her feet leave the pavement that she was walking on. Sam almost screamed, not because she was scarred but because she was so happy. "Danny, where did you come from," Sam yelled to the air surrounding her.

Danny looked down at Sam and smiled, making him self visible once again. "Well, a little bird told me that you would be showing up," Danny said bending down and placing a small kiss on the top of Sam's head.

Sam face turned a bright red as she blushed from Danny actions. "Maybe he does feel something for me," Sam hoped. Sam then saw her suit case in Danny's other hand. "You jerk, you just let me stand there and wait on something that you had," Sam said punching Danny in the arm.

"Ouch, Sam, that really hurt," Danny said setting Sam on the ground and changing back in to Fenton. Danny continued walking next to Sam carrying her suitcase for her. Danny slowly reached his hand over and intertwined his fingers with Sam's.

Sam looked down and another blush formed across her face. "Uh, Danny what do you think you are doing," Sam asked looking down at Danny holding her hand.

Danny stopped and turned to face Sam. Sam could see the concentration on Danny's face as well as the sweat starting to form on his forehead. "Sam, there is something that I want to tell you," Danny said staring down at Sam's steel toed boots. "God Danny loved the way Sam dressed; he even loved those combat boots that she always wore. Now he just hoped that when he got done telling he what he felt that he would still be around to appreciate them.," Danny thought to him self as he absent mindedly ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, spit it out," Sam commanded looking Danny straight in the eye. Sam's heart was beating as fast as is possibly could. "God, I hope he is going to say what I want him to say," Sam thought to her self as she gave her best poker face towards Danny.

"W-well, I w-wanted t-to tell y-you that I-I," Danny stuttered. "Man, this was a lot harder than it sounds," Danny thought. Danny took in a deep breath and looked around. There was a small park on the other side of the street with a bench over looking a small duck pond. Danny looked up at Sam and gave her one of his famous lop sided grin and said, "Follow me."

Sam followed Danny across the street. Sam made note that not once did he let go of the hand he was holding. Danny led her over to a bench facing the pond and sat down facing her. Danny sat there for several minutes before Sam said something. "Danny, are you going to say something or are we just going to stare at each other all day," Sam said trying to force Danny in to saying what he had to say.

Danny continued to stare at the dirt between his feet; absent mindedly rubbing small circled in to the hand that he was holding. Danny continued to squeeze Sam's hand trying to build up the courage that he so desperately needed. Danny let go of Sam's hand and reached up for her chin aligning her face with his.

The next thing that Sam felt was lips pressed against hers. Sam could have died at the feeling those lips were creating. Sam leaned in to the kiss and Danny pulled her closer against him. Danny lightly traced Sam's lips with is tongue requesting entrance to her mouth. Sam slightly opened her mouth teasing Danny; eventually Sam opened her mouth fully and their tongues intertwined fighting for dominance. Danny's hands moved down to rest on Sam's hips. While Sam's arms snaked their way around Danny's neck.

The two parted breathing deeply trying to get air back in to their lungs. Danny allowed his eyes to roam over Sam's face mapping every detail in his mind and committing it to memory. Danny's hand came up to cup Sam's cheek gently rubbing it with his thumb. Danny stared in to Sam's amethyst eyes, "God how he loved to look in to her eyes." "Sam there is something that I want to tell you," Danny said looking straight in to Sam's eyes. "Sam, I love you." Danny said watching Sam's face for her reaction. The only thing Danny could see was a single tear run down Sam's face. Danny fearing that he had done something wrong asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

Sam just smiled at him and sighed shaking her head from side to side thinking to her self, "Just as clueless as ever." "No Danny, you didn't say anything wrong. You finally said something right," Sam said leaning in to kiss him once again.

After their second kiss Sam rested her head on Danny's shoulder while Danny encircled her with his arms. "Oh Danny," Sam said.

"Yeah Sam," Danny said with a huge smile on his face.

"I Love you too," Sam sighed basking in the warmth radiating off of Danny's body.

**A/N2: Please review flame if you have too, but please leave something. If you want me to write a second chapter please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I wish I did though.**

**A Hope A Dream**

**Chapter 2 - Epilogue**

Danny awoke with a weight on his chest; nothing too heavy just a comfortable warm heat on his chest. Opening his eyes Danny was met with a mess of black hair that smelled like lilacs. Smiling as he pulled the weight tighter against him and sighed contently as that familiar smell invaded his thoughts and lulled him back into a peace full dreamy sleep.

A few hours later Danny's eyes fluttered open again this time the heat messing and panic suddenly rising in his chest panic taking over all rational thought. Danny transformed mid jump from bed and hovered several inches about the floor scanning his bedroom for any sign that earlier hadn't been a dream. Seeing nothing to indicate anything out of the ordinary Danny shot through the wall and into the living room coming face to face with a very sleepily look Sam trying to get his stove to work. Transforming back Danny dropped to the ground with little grace and rushed over to wrap Sam in a hug and confirm that she wasn't just a hopeful delusion.

"Damn thing," Sam thought to herself as she again tried to get the stove top to light so she could boil some water for tea. Just as she was reaching for the igniter again she was grabbed from behind and wrapped in a warm hug that sent chills down her spine and cause those familiar butterflies to resurface in the pit of her stomach. Calming her emotions Sam turned around and hugged Danny back pushing him away from her for just a moment looking into those deep blue eyes and seeing the worry that was evident washed away by overwhelming relief. "Ah Danny, are you OK?"

Danny just smiled and continued to stare into those beautiful amethyst eyes. Danny leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss allowing his love for her to be conveyed through the kiss. Her tongue gently traced the outline of his lips asking entrance into his mouth. He answered by parting his lips and using his tongue to map every aspect of her mouth delighting in the taste that was only Sam.

They parted after a moment and Sam leaned into Danny's chest. Danny wrapped his hands around her waist and placed his head in the crock of her neck smelling that lilac scent he loved so much. "I was afraid that you were only a dream," Danny confided lifting his head and looking again into those eyes that he could get lost in for the rest of his life.

Sam laughed at Danny's confession and couldn't help but let it out audibly. Danny pulled away from her and eyed her quizzically feeling slightly hurt by her reaction. Sam saw the hurt feeling flash in his eyes and immediately regretting her little outburst of laugher. "Danny, I'm sorry, but you have no idea how long I have wanted to know that you left that way," Sam said closing the distance that Danny had made and once again kissing him.

Danny smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist as her hands made their way around his neck. "I'm glad that you want to be here as much as I want you to be," Danny mumbled into the kiss trying his best not to interrupt it but wanting to get his point across. Sam smiled back and deepened the kiss letting him know that she understood what he had said.

After the kiss Sam finally broke spoke up point over at the stove and shooting Danny an accusatory glare, "why won't this thing work?" Danny just laughed and walked over turning on the gas and allowing the tip of his finger to glow a bright green he shot a small ecto-blast at the stove and it lit in a bright green flash. Sam shot him a death glare as she places the kettle on the lit stove and stood with her arms folded over her chest.

Danny smiled and ran his hand through his messy black hair and chuckled to no one in particular. "Well, the igniter went out and because of this," he held up his finger and once again allowed it to grow a bright green, "I didn't bother to get it fixed." Shrugging his shoulders Danny took a seat at his dining room table and smiled at a frustrated Sam.

"Well, Mr. Fenton if you expect me to move in here and be the future Mrs. Fenton then I want that shove fixed today," Sam said slinking over and sitting in Danny's lap wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him lightly on the check. Sam absentmindedly played with the small sliver band on her left hand.

**A/N: Well I hope you guys like the second chapter. I know that it is a little bit short, but I thought this would be a good place to end it. I would like to thank those who reviewed the first chapter: ****Feromone****Trumpet-Geek****, flarey phoenix, ****duchess of death****Rishi-Rishi****dreamwriter2010****. I would also like to thank ****catgirlversion3.0otakufan**** for proof reading my story.**


End file.
